Una Nueva Aventura Nos Aguarda
by DanyNeko
Summary: Dos hermanos provenientes de Kalos se han mudado junto con su madre a la paradisiaca región de Alola. Él es un intrépido y aventurero entrenador pokémon, quien quedó entre los ocho mejores de la ultima liga Kalos. Ella es una creativa artista, apasionada al canto y a la escritura, que siempre se ha quedado en casa con su madre, pero ultimamente su curiosidad por el mundo pokémon.


**Pokemon Sol y Luna… Pokemon en general no me pertenece (tristemente)  
La historia es de mi propia autoria, obviamente basado en.. qué? La primera hora de juego? Hora y media a lo mucho. Los personajes…. Bueno, dos no son exactamente propios, son mis amigos y otra si es mi OC por completo.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Silu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió del baño con restos de humedad en el rostro y una expresión para nada conforme.

Su cabello rizado, suelto y algo revuelto no ayudaba nada en mejorar su aspecto pues enmarcaba su rostro de forma casi comparable a un Tangela, quizás iba siendo hora de volver a recortarlo… Meh! Ya se encargaría de eso una vez ella y su familia estuviesen instalados en su nueva casa.

La esmeralda mirada fija y, en cierta forma, burlona de Purrloin le recibió apenas salir del pequeño cuarto de aseo, a lo que bufó por lo bajo.

—No digas nada —se quejó la morena de cabellera bicolor: negra con puntas magenta.

El pokemon malicioso se encogió de hombros y sencillamente trepó por su pierna y brazo derecho hasta posarse en el hombro de la fémina, la cual salió con paso lenta hacia la cubierta de aquel ¿yate? ¿barco? No estaba realmente segura de lo que era ¿qué más daba?

La salada brisa marina le revolvió los cabellos, recordándole su desastroso estado y que debía recogerlo por lo que tomó una liga de su bolsillo y se hizo un pequeña coleta alta. Eso tendría que servir por ahora.  
Tomó de una mesa cercana una pequeña lata con comida pokemon y fue dándole un par de bocadillos al pokemon felino sobre sus hombros mientras miraba distraídamente a su alrededor, lo que fuese para que el mareo no regresara junto con aquellas fastidiosas arcadas.

Un nivel por sobre ella, vio al capitán que manejaba con tranquilidad el barco, un hombre de piel apenas morena, ya entrado en años, un poco encorvado y con una avanzada alopecia que solo dejaba ver unas frondosas patillas de las que colgaba una espesa barba canosa. Vestido en colores amarillos y naranjos, con pantalones cortos y un polo de manga corta bajo una camisa abierta sin mangas el hombre guiaba tranquilo su embarcación, recibiendo de vez en cuando a su amigable Wingull en el hombro.

No había señales de su madre por ahí, pero su hermano estaba sentado prácticamente al borde del barco, con los pies colgando por entre las pequeñas barandas algo despintadas y su rebelde cabello negro sacudiéndose al viento, sin su gorra en él. La emoción estaba tatuada en su frente, o más bien en aquella gran sonrisa. Sonrió al verlo, aunque no lo dijera mucho, amaba a su hermano menor; con cuidado se acercó a él.

— _Nee-san_ * —habló el menor sorprendido al verla junto a él — ¿ya se te pasó el mareo?

—Un poco —se sentó de piernas cruzadas, si algo amaba de usar su short de mezclilla era poder sentarse como le vinera en gana sin cuidar que nadie viese nada indebido. Purrloin saltó a su regazo y, de forma ya automática, la bicolor empezó a acariciarla entre sus orejas y a lo largo de su lomo — ¿sabes dónde está nuestra señora madre? —los ojos castaños estaban fijos en Purrloin, no quería mirar al mar, eso la volvería a marear.

—Creo que está dentro, tomando una siesta —informó el menor, sus ojos marrón oscuro volvieron al basto mar frente a él, podía ver algunas escuelas de Alomomola y Remoraid saltando por allí de vez en cuando, así como pokemons que nunca antes había visto ¡Estaba tan ansioso por llegar! ¡Quien sabe que aventuras le aguardaban en Alola!

—Dichosa ella —bufó la bicolor, provocando que los ligeros mechones de su flequillo irregular se levantaran —te veo muy emocionado, a pesar de que el profesor Sycamore nos dijo que en la región de Alola aún no hay liga pokemon —le dijo algo burlona.

—Eso es lo más interesante —los ojos del menor destellaron —No sé a ciencia cierta que nuevos desafíos nos aguarda el camino —el moreno tomó la única pokeball de su cinturón y la apretó un poco en su mano —todo es nuevo y muero por descubrirlo —dijo entre entusiasmado y determinado.

Ella lo miró con algo de sorpresa pero igual admiración. Su hermanito siempre había sido así, aventurero por naturaleza, y mientras ella retrasaba lo más posible "su viaje pokemon" él se lanzaba de cabeza a la aventura.

—Ángel —susurró su nombre sin darse cuenta. Admitía que a veces sentía un poco de envidia de él, ella no lograba hallar esa determinación en su interior —aun me sorprende que dejases a Arcanine con el profesor.

El menor se puso un poco serio —luego de los destrozos que causaron esos idiotas del Team Flare, alguien debía de ayudar al profesor Sycamore a cuidar del laboratorio mientras ciudad Luminalia se restablece por completo —explicó en un suspiro —no hay nadie mejor que Arcanine para ese trabajo —sonrió nostálgico, no podía evitar extrañar a su compañero —pero gracias a él tengo un nuevo amigo, ahora que Growlithe eclosionó del huevo estamos listos para las aventuras que están por venir —añadió con una nueva sonrisa, mirando de nuevo la pokeball en su mano. Cuando iba a voltear a ver a su hermana, notó algo de reojo que lo hizo volver la vista al frente y de la nada se levantó, poniendo su mano libre en la baranda.

— _Nee-san_... Ve por nuestra madre —dijo con los ojos brillantes — ¡Tierra a la vista! —gritó emocionado, colocándose su gorra.

La chica llevó su mirada al inmenso mar frente a ella, sorprendiéndose al ver un puerto a pocas millas.

—Así es. Ya casi llegamos a Melemele —informó el capitán, siendo seguido por un graznido de su Wingull.

"La isla MeleMele" repitió ella en su mente ¿Así qué ese sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora?

Despacio se levantó, con Purrloin de nuevo en sus hombros, y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación/camarote de su madre.

Era hora de tomar sus cosas y dejar por fin ese mareador barco.

 **-x-**

Unos hombres de mudanza los esperaban junto a unos Machamp en el puerto para ayudarlos a transportar sus cosas a su nueva residencia, si había oído bien, no estaba muy lejos de la playa, eso le encantó.

Ángel había saltado junto a unos pocos muebles pequeños en la parte posterior de la camioneta e iba allí de pie, observando todo a su alrededor con la mayor ilusión

—La región de Alola está compuesta por varias islas, todas ellas llenas de pokemons que seguramente nunca han visto antes —iba diciendo el conductor y Ángel solo podía sentirse más y más emocionado.

—Estarás impaciente por ver a todos esos pokemons ¿cierto? —dijo la madre, obteniendo una fuerte afirmación —solo espero que te aguantes hasta que hayamos desempacados todas las cosas.

Ángel rio, llevándose una mano tras la nuca mientras una gotita le bajaba por la sien —de acuerdo, _okâ-sama_.

—Bien, hemos llegado —avisó el conductor, frenando el vehículo —Las Afueras de Ciudad Hauoli, la ruta 1.

—Genial —el chico saltó a tierra.

—La casa es preciosa —mencionó la bicolor, bajando con Purrloin en uno de sus brazos.

La casa tenía los soportes de madera oscura y estaba toda por fuera pintada de color crema, tres pequeños escalones de madera daban al pórtico que tenía una silla columpio para tres en el lado derecho y un buzón en el izquierdo junto a una ventana. Tenía un segundo piso y un tejado triangular de tejas azules, una cerca blanca limitaba con la calle y los laterales de las otras casas, todo por fuera estaba cubierto por césped y algunos pequeños arbustos bien cuidados con flores y bayas.

Los Machamp empezaron a descargar las cajas de la mudanza en la sala.

La madre, una mujer bien conservada de piel trigueña y cabello ondulado, apenas largo y oscuro, se bajó también, acomodándose los lentes de sol —vaya —exclamó, estirando los brazos —Alola nos da la bienvenida con un espléndido sol resplandeciente —venga hijos, a elegir habitación.

— ¡Yo voy primero! —gritaron los hermanos, corriendo hacia las escaleras hombro con hombro, luchando por poder escoger el mejor cuarto.

— ¡Yo quiero este! —la bicolor quedó encantada al ver una habitación que tenía una buhardilla en el techo triangular, se podían observar las nubes y los distintos pokemon voladores que surcaban el majestuoso cielo azul.

—No es justo —se quejó el menor.

—No sé a qué reniegas, igual en nada vas a estar yéndote a viajar por la región —argumentó la mayor, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Ángel torció el gesto, su hermana tenía razón… no que fuera a admitirlo, claro. Decidió no decir nada y tomar el cuarto de al lado, total, tenía una bonita vista del patio trasero y unas colinas a lo lejos.

Apenas habían llevado sus respectivas cajas a sus habitaciones cuando fueron interrumpidos

— ¡Alola! Veo que han llegado sanos y salvos —saludó una voz masculina—ustedes deben ser Silvia y Ángel, el profesor Sycamore me ha hablado de ustedes —se acercó a los dos adolescentes —yo soy Kukui, un placer conocerlos en persona.

Kukui era un hombre joven, de pelo castaño oscuro con una gorra blanca encima, lentes de marco verde, una piel bronceada que saltaba a la vista pues iba con el pecho descubierto, usando una bata blanca de mangas cortas, abierta y una sudadera hasta las rodillas, gris, con una franja verde en las caderas y unos tenis con esos mismos colores.

—Profesor, mucho gusto, en realidad acabamos de llegar —saludó la mujer.

—Hombre, pero si es la señora de la casa —dijo jovial —pues ¡Bienvenidos a Alola!

—Muchas gracias —dijeron los tres recién llegados.

—Bien, vengan conmigo al pueblo de al lado, que el Kahuna está esperando a este par.

— ¿A nosotros? —se señalaron los hermanos a sí mismos — ¿Qué es un… "Kahuna"? —preguntó la bicolor, tratando de repetir bien aquella palabra desconocida.

—Los Kahuna son los entrenadores más fuertes de la región —le respondió Kukui —son imbatibles para la gente normal como tu y como yo —todos le escuchaban atentos —el que vive en Pueblo Lilii siempre regala pokemons a los jóvenes con espíritu aventurero —Ángel casi da un salto en su lugar.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Les van a regalar un pokemon? ¡Pues el Kahuna debe ser una persona muy amable! —exclamó la madre —vamos ustedes dos, tienen que prepararse ya mismo —los apuró la mujer.

— ¡Sí, _okâ-sama_! —Ángel subió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse y guardar algunas cosas en su mochila. Silvia suspiró, todo eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa pero igualmente hizo caso a su madre; se colocó una blusa naranja y se encimó una camisa ligera de color marrón rojizo, peino un poco y recogió mejor su pelo, tomó un bolso y sus botas de un naranja oscura para salir.

Al volver a la primera planta su hermano ya estaba listo, una sudadera verde con un amplio cuello alto, pantalones grises y unas botas altas de color marrón; tenía una nueva mochila de color neón y amarillo-verdoso y su eterna gorra.

— ¡ _Nee-san_ , te demoras mucho! —se quejó el menor.

—Ay, pero que exagerado eres —se quejó.

—Su madre me ha dicho que será tu primer pokemon propio ¿es así, Silvia? —se inclinó amablemente frente a la bicolor, la cual enrojeció de pena.

Ángel se rio —Sí, a mi hermana le ha dado miedo salir de viaje hasta ahora —dijo burlón.

—Cállate Ángel, nadie te pidió opinión —lo regañó, propinándole un _cariñoso_ coscorrón en la cabeza, a lo cual el menor se sobó el chichón provocado.

Kukui solo se rio mientras la madre regañaba a los chicos por su comportamiento —bueno, pues vayámonos ya a pueblo Lilii, seguro que el Kahuna te dará el pokemon perfecto para ti —le sonrió a la chica y se dirigió afuera.

—Seguro que a Purrloin le hará ilusión tener otro pokemon en casa —acarició al nombrado —pórtense bien con el profesor y el tal Kahuna y no se entretengan mucho ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí, _okâ-sama_! —afirmaron los dos, antes de seguir a Kukui.

—Vengan por aquí, chicos —el hombre estaba sentado en una especie de carreta tirada por un Tauros con una riendas —el pueblo Lilii está a tiro de piedra, llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un Pikipek —ambos lo vieron confundidos ante el nombre desconocido mientras el vehículo avanzaba por el camino.

Había palmeras, césped alto con pokemons y entrenadores por todos lados, algunos combatiendo y otros simplemente pasando el rato.

Unos veinte minutos después de ir a toda velocidad el Tauros empezó a frenar y Kukui bajó, agradeciendo tanto al hombre que manejaba como al pokemon mismo —Hala, ya hemos llegado a Pueblo Lilii —aviso a los hermanos que también bajaban del transporte, el chico fue a agradecerle al amistoso Tauros mientras que la bicolor caminó al paso del de bata blanca. Pasaron bajo un par de arcos hechos de madera y subieron algunos escalones hasta donde se veía una especie de tarima —aquí la gente adora a un Pokemon muy especial llamado Tapu Koko, de hecho, lo consideran el espíritu guardián de la isla.

— ¡Genial! —dijo Ángel, alcanzándolos. Silvia solo escuchaba atenta.

El profesor empezó a mirar a los lados —que raro ¿dónde se habrá metido esa chica? Habiamos quedado aquí —pensó en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos —a lo mejor se ha aventurado a la Senda Mahalo, hacia las ruinas de Tapu Koko.

— ¿Ruinas? —repitió la bicolor, eso sí sonaba interesante.

—Chicos ¿les importaría buscar ustedes al Kahuna? Debo quedarme por aquí por si aparece mi ayudante —se excusó —no se preocupen, si lo ven lo reconocerán al instante ¡tiene una pinta de Kahuna muy obvia!

La chica quiso darse en la frente con la palma ¡ellos nunca habían visto a un Kahuna ¿Cómo iban a reconocerlo?!

— ¡Esta bien, nosotros lo haremos! —y como siempre, Ángel nunca se pensaba las cosas, su hermana suspiró, no podía dejarlo solo o su madre se enojaría.

Ángel hecho a correr hacía la parte norte del pueblo con su hermana junto a él hasta que fue Silvia quien notó algo peculiar: una chica rubia de cabello largo y amplio sombrero llevaba una bolsa alargada y parecía que le costaba cerrarla, luego caminó hacia unas rocas extrañamente talladas.

—Mira por allá —señaló en la dirección por la que se adentró la chica —ese debe de ser el camino a las ruinas, quizá encontremos al mentado 'Kahuna' allí.

—Sí ¡Vamos! —Ángel volvió a echar a correr.

Al entrar vieron un cartel que ponía 'Senda Mahalo' y el camino estaba bordeado por tótems de piedra cada tanto, sin duda un lugar prometedor.  
Luego de andar unos minutos, volvieron a ver a la rubia que parecía luchar con algo en su bolsa. No dudaron en seguirla por los empinados caminos.

Pronto llegaron a un terreno plano, la chica se detuvo frente a un puente colgante a pocos metros de una cascada y de su bolsa salió un pokemon que los hermanos jamás había visto, parecía una nube morada con coletas de color celeste con estrellas, un par de líneas amarillas en el cuerpo, el rostro negro con mejillas celestes redondas y ojos completamente amarillos. El pokemon flotó hasta la mitad del puente.

— ¿Qué pokemon es ese? —preguntó la bicolor en voz baja.

—No tengo idea —negó con la cabeza, de pronto se escucharon unos graznidos — ¿qué pasa?

El pokemon en forma de nube se asustó, un pequeño grupo de Spearow bajó en picada directamente a por él y empezaron a revolotearlo; la pequeña nube no pudo más que temblar.

— ¡Lo atacan! —Ángel caminó a pocos pasos de la rubia, quien se volteó a verlo asustada, llevaba un vestido blanco y botas del mismo color con detalles rosas.

—Ayúdenme… por favor —suplicó la chica de ojos verdes, que debería tener la misma edad de Ángel — ¡Salven a Nebulilla! —volvió a mirar al puente, viéndolo de cerca parecía un poco roto.

— ¡Cossssmog! —se quejó el pokemon atacado, sin poder defenderse.

—Le atacan los Spearow, pero tengo tanto miedo que no me responden las piernas —dijo con los ojos llorosos y temblando.

— ¿No eres entrenadora? —preguntó el chico a lo que la rubia negó — ¡Yo iré por él! —y sin pensarlo fue por el puente.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —previó su hermana, quien abrazó un poco a la rubia para que se calmara, la chica realmente temblaba.

—Lo sé —una tabla cayó a su paso, el puente temblaba. Como pudo, llegó hasta el pokemon y lo cubrió de los picotazos de los Spearow, estaba por llamar a su Growlithe cuando el llamado Nebulilla liberó cierta cantidad de energía que desintegró el puente y los hizo caer a ambos.

— ¡Ángel!/ ¡Nebulilla! —gritaron las dos chicas horrorizadas.

Ángel alcanzó a sujetar a Nebulilla en brazos pero antes de que pudieran caer al agua que bajaba de la cascada, un pokemon apareció de la nada y los salvó a ambos, llevándolos a tierra firme junto a las dos chicas.

El pokemon, con cierta apariencia de pájaro tenía el cuerpo negro y las patas naranja, un par de grandes escudos amarillos en sus brazos con líneas negras, blancas y naranjas, en su cabeza había una cresta alta igualmente naranja. Los tres lo miraron asombrados, lo recorrían pequeñas descargas eléctricas de cuando en cuando; el misterioso pokemon miró primero a Ángel y luego a Silvia para luego lanzarse de regreso al cielo con una estela amarilla a su paso, como una estrella fugaz.

— ¡Moooog! —el pequeño pokemon se separó de Ángel para ir con la rubia.

— ¡Ángel! Por el amor de Arceus ¡no me des esos sustos! —se quejó su hermana, reaccionando. El mencionado se levantó lentamente, ajustándose la gorra que de milagro no se le había caído.

—Menos mal que ambos están bien —dijo la rubia — ¿otra vez intentaste usar tus poderes? —dijo en tono de regaño —sabes de sobra que luego tu cuerpo no responde… no soporto verte así.

— ¡Moooog! —Nebulilla se disculpó con la rubia para luego avanzar a donde había estado el misterioso pokemon rescatista.

— ¿Qué es eso? —la rubia notó algo brillante y lo recogió —que piedras tan brillantes, su resplandor es muy confortable —las observó por un momento para luego voltearse a ver a los hermanos. Silvia revisaba al menor de pies a cabeza — ¡Ah, perdónenme! No les he agradecido su ayuda. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad—se inclinó frente a ellos.

—Está bien —le sonrió Ángel.

— ¿Y tu eres…? —preguntó Silvia en tono bajo.

La chica extendió su mano, donde ambas piedras brillaban —creo que esto les pertenece —cada uno tomó una piedra, era rara cuanto menos —quisiera pedirles otro favor, mantengan el secreto de que han visto a este pequeño —señaló a Nebulilla — ¡Y tu vuelve a la bolsa, anda! —el pokemon hizo caso y se ocultó en la maleta —disculpen ¿van a pueblo Lilii? Es que no me gustaría volver sola luego de esto —preguntó apenada.

—No pasa nada, vamos juntos —Ángel caminó con ella y su hermana les siguió a unos pasos, mirando a la rubia un tanto desconfiada.

Al volver al pueblo se encontraron con Kukui quien los llamó con la mano en alto — ¡Hola chicos! Parece que no han encontrado a Kahuna, pero sí a mi ayudante, que bien—

" _Con que es la ayudante del profesor Kukui… está chica es muy rara"_ pensó la bicolor.

—Bueno, lo primero es la cortesía, ella es mi ayudante —continuó el hombre.

—Ah, sí… Hola, me llamo Lylia.

—Lylia, ellos son Ángel y Silvia —presentó el moreno —acaban de mudarse a Alola, así que cuento contigo para que les expliques un montón de cosas ¿Vale?

La rubia asintió —Vaya, así que conocen al profesor Kukui, es un placer —se inclinó.

Un poco más atrás se escuchó la voz de los lugareños — ¡Ya está de vuelta Kaudan, nuestro Kahuna! ¡El elegido por el espíritu guardián! ¡Sus excepcionales dotes de entrenador son reconocidas en toda la región de Alola!

Un hombre mayor, canoso y con bigote se acercó, vestía una playera azul bajo una camisa amarilla con flores blancas, un pantalón a media pierna blanco y sandalias azules.

— ¿Qué pasa, me perdí de algo? —preguntó al llegar.

—Hombre, Kaudan —saludó el profesor — ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hemos estado buscándote.

—Soy el Kahuna de la isla, tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender –se excusó —dime Lylia ¿ha pasado algo? —miró a la rubia —me ha parecido ver a Tapu Koko volando.

Ella asintió —es que… Nebulilla fue a cruzar el puente de la senda Mahalo cuando le atacaron unos Spearow… por suerte estos chicos estaban allí para ayudarnos —Ángel se sonrojó cuando la rubia lo miró —pero cuando él fue a rescatarlo el puente empezó a caerse en pedazos ¡Y cuando parecía que caerían al rio Tapu Koko apareció y los salvó!

—Wow, vaya historia —dijo Kukui —que recibida te has llevado de Alola ¿eh, Ángel?

—Ya le digo —se ajustó la gorra.

— ¡Jo, jo! Tapu Koko, nuestro espíritu guardián es un tanto caprichoso, su noble gesto ha debido de conmoverlo —dijo el Kahuna — ¡Kukui, esto hay que celebrarlo! Creo que ha llegado el momento de que este par de jovencitos comiences sus andanzas por Alola —el de bata blanca estuvo de acuerdo, pero Silvia se tensó en su lugar —mucho gusto en conocerlos jóvenes —se acercó más al dúo de hermanos —Yo soy Kaudan, el Kahuna de la isla Meleme, les doy la bienvenida a la región de Alola. Kukui me ha hablado mucho de ustedes así que me alegro de poder conocernos en persona —estrechó la mano de Ángel y luego besó el dorso de la mano de Silvia —Bien, vengan aquí pequeñajos, quiero que conozcan a alguien —el hombre lanzó tres pokeball sobre la tarima.

Tres pequeños pokemons aparecieron allí, uno con forma de búho de colores crema, blanco y verde; otro con apariencia de gato negro con líneas rojas y el ultimo una pequeña león marino azul con un cuello celeste y nariz rosa.

Silvia se quedó atónita, mirando al último, sintió ganas de cogerle en brazos y creyó morir de ternura cuando esta sonrió.

—Empecemos por el de tipo planta, Rowlet —el pokemon con apariencia de búho dio una vuelta en su sitio —después está el de tipo fuego, Litten —el pequeño gato negro maulló y saltó en su lugar —y por último, de tipo agua, Popplio.

" _Popplio"_ repitió la bicolor en su mente varias veces, viendo al león marino levantarse en sus aletas delanteras y aplaudir con las traseras que fungían de cola.

Tanto Silvia como Ángel se veían decididos, era obvio que cada quien sabía que pokemon quería elegir.

— ¿Qué pokemon quieren que les acompañe en su aventura? —Silvia incluso pasó por alto el hecho de que eso de 'su aventura' aun no la convencía del todo y caminó sin dudarlo hacia la pokemon azul. Ángel por otro lado se plantó frente a Rowlet.

—Así que Rowlet y Popplio ¿eh? —el Kahuna se cruzó de brazos —cuando la elección es mutua, significa el comienzo de una amistad sincera y duradera, comprobemos entonces si estos pokemons os aceptan como sus entrenadores.

Ángel apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y miró a Rowlet a los ojos, el pokemon búho ladeó la cabeza un par de veces.  
Silvia abrió sus brazos hacia Popplio y este agitó su cola.  
Ambos pokemons los miraban fijamente. El silencio era crudo.

De repente Rowlet agitó sus alas y dio un pequeño revoloteo hacia Ángel, el chico estiró su brazo para que el pokemon se posara allí y ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

Popplio por otro lado hizo una pequeña burbuja sobre la cual saltó -reventándola de paso- para rebotar hacia Silvia, quien la cachó en brazos y la abrazó con cariño.

La decisión estaba clara, por parte de ambos.

— ¡Rowww!

— ¡Poooo!

—Bueno, parece que Rowlet y Popplio les han aceptado como sus entrenadores —dijo Kaudan.

—Más bien, se han elegido los unos a los otros —sonrió Kukui —ha sido algo mutuo, seguro que su amistad durará siempre.

—Aquí tienen sus pokeballs —le dio a cada quien su respectiva pokeball para luego de guardar a Litten.

—Muy bien señorita, oficialmente ya eres entrenadora —le sonrió Kukui a Silvia —déjenme hacerles un pequeño obsequió —les entregó a cada uno un aparato rojo con una pantalla gris.

— ¡Una pokedex nueva! —exclamó el pelinegro.

—Así es, la pokedex es un dispositivo de tecnología muy avanzada que sirve para registrar Pokemon, cuando se crucen con un, sus datos se almacenan de forma automática —explicó el profesor —deberían de registrar a sus nuevos pokemons —aconsejó.

Silvia no esperó más y apuntó a su nueva compañera con el aparato rojo. Una voz robótica se oyó.

 **-Popplio, el pokemon León marino. A Popplio se le conoce por su diligencia y predisposición; segrega agua por la nariz para hacer hinchar globos con los que golpea a sus rivales***

Ángel no tardó en imitarla.

 **-Rowlet, el pokemon Lechuza. Es cauteloso, desconfiado y de naturaleza nocturna. Durante el día acumula energía mediante la fotosíntesis***

—Seguro que su madre estará ansiosa de ver de cerca a sus pokemons ¿por qué no van a enseñárselos? —dijo Kukui.

— ¡Sí profesor! —sonrieron ambos, con sus respectivos pokemons en brazos.

Ni bien se alejaron de la tarima fueron alcanzados por un par de chicos. El muchacho aparentaba la edad de Ángel, era de tez morena, tenía el pelo verde y los ojos negros, vestía una remera gris de manga corta y unas bermudas amarillo oscuro, a juego con la mochila en su espalda y sus deportivas.  
La chica se notaba apenas mayor, probablemente tendía la edad de Silvia, era de tez trigueña, ojos color chocolate y traía su largo pelo negro, lizo y suelto, vestía una blusa de tirantes negra bajo una camisa abierta de color morado a cuadros, amarrada por el abdomen y una falda de color magenta oscuro, las medias negras trasparentes se perdían en su falda y traía unas botas altas, como las de Lylia, pero de color morado con detalles plateados; traía un bolso a un lado de la cadera, una amplia pulsera blanca en la mano derecha y un Litten en su hombro izquierdo.

—Ey, tu —le gritó el peli-verde a Ángel — ¿Echamos un combate?

Kaudan y los demás se acercaron —Jo, jo, jo ¡Que prisas, hijo! —rio el Kahuna, podrías presentarte antes de combatir.

—Tio Kaudan tiene razón, no seas maleducado —regaño de forma suave la pelinegra.

—Vale —el acusado se llevó las manos tras la nuca —me llamo Tilo, soy el nieto del Kahuna —se presentó —y ella es mi prima —señaló a la pelinegra quien ofreció una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dany y este es mi compañero, Litten —acarició bajo el mentón al pokemon gato en su hombro quien maulló de gusto.

—Tu Rowlet también se ve genial —se dirigió Tilo a Ángel.

—Gracias —sonrió de regreso.

—Venga, echemos un combate aquí y ahora.

—Este muchacho es tan acelerado ¡lo lleva en la sangre, jo, jo, jo! —se rio Kaudan.

—Pero Tilo lleva razón —se sumó la pelinegra — ¿qué les parece si hacemos un combate doble? A Litten y a mí nos apetece un poco de competencia amistosa ¿verdad? —le sonrió a su pokemon y este, en respuesta, saltó a sus pies, maullando con energía.

—Ah… pero —dudó la bicolor.

—Vamos _nee-san_ , ahora que tienes a Popplio no puedes ocultarte más de esto — "alentó" Ángel —mírala como se emociona —Popplio, igual que Litten, saltó a tierra desde los brazos de Silvia, lista para su primer combate.

—Bueno… supongo —finalizó, no muy segura aún.

—Ese es el espíritu —habló de nuevo Kaudan —me alegra ver que les darán a mis nietos la satisfacción de enfrentarse a ustedes —rio de nuevo, a su peculiar manera —luchen sin contenciones, tengo ganas de ver de son capaces.

—No me gusta ver a los pokemons luchar y hacerse daño, pero… supongo que me quedaré para animarles —añadió Lylia.

Los cuatro tomaron distancia para el combate mientras los demás se apartaban igual.

—Muy bien ¡Es hora de brillar, mi dulce Litten! —la pelinegra estiró su brazo y Litten maulló.

—Va-vamos Popplio, puedes hacerlo —trató de centrarse la bicolor. Estaba nerviosa por su primer combate.

— ¡Adelante Pichu, yo te elijo! —siguió Tilo.

— ¡Je! Vamos a hacerlo, Rowlet —Ángel estiró el brazo y el último pokemon se unió al cuadrilátero de combate.

—Puedes mirar sus ataques en la pokedex —le avisó Ángel a su hermana, haciendo lo propio.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —se defendió, imitando su acción —Popplio, ah, usa Pistola Agua —la pokemon obedeció, disparando un chorro de agua.

—Esquivalo Litten —mandó la pelinegra y Litten saltó.

—Pichu, impactrueno —mandó Tilo.

—Ahh Popplio, ten cuidado —Silvia podría no tener experiencia como entrenadora, pero sabía que el tipo eléctrico era muy eficaz contra los tipo agua como su Popplio.

—Rápido Rowlet, Follaje —Rowlet lanzó sus plumas con apariencia de hoja frente a Popplio, frenando el impactrueno —bien hecho.

—Ascuas, ahora —mandó la pelinegra y Litten atacó a Rowlet.

— ¿Un poco de ayuda? —gruñó Ángel.

— ¡Pistola de agua, de nuevo! —agua y fuego chocaron, creando una pequeña neblina

—Con más fuerza Litten ¡Ascuas! —Litten disparó una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca.

—Pistola agua —mandó por tercera ocasión, la neblina que se formó esta vez fue aún mayor.

—Ahora Pichu ¡Impactrueno! —se escuchó la voz de Tilo.

— ¡Follaje! —le imitó Ángel.

—Usa Arañazo —les siguió la pelinegra.

Se escucharon un par de golpes sordos.

Cuando la niebla por fin se disipó, tanto Pichu como Popplio estaban debilitados en el suelo, Litten se mantenía con esfuerzo en pie pero notablemente cansado y Rowlet estaba paralizado.  
Aun así, tanto Dany como Ángel se notaban dispuestos a seguir.

Una palmada retumbó —suficiente —los detuvo el Kahuna —ha sido una espléndida demostración de determinación —cortó.

— ¿Tío? —la pelinegra ladeó la cabeza pero luego pintó una sonrisa en sus labios y fue a recoger a su pokemon —Tío Kaudan tiene razón, lo hiciste de maravilla Litten —felicitó.

Tilo, Ángel y Silvia imitaron su actuar, recogiendo y felicitando a sus cansados compañeros. Kukui les dio a todos bayas para que repusieran la energía de los pequeños combatientes, entre tanto, el Kahuna notó algo peculiar.

—Ángel, Silvia ¿pueden enseñarme esa piedras brillantes? —señaló las rocas que antes les había entregado Lylia, las cuales sobresalían un poco de sus respectivas bolsas. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí pero no pusieron objeción alguna — ¡Pero sí son…!

Tanto Tilo como Dany se acercaron a su familiar —Tío Kaudan ¿esas no son…?

—Lylia dijo que Tapu Koko te salvó de la caída ¿no? —preguntó el kahuna, mirando a Ángel quien asintió —esto es cosa mayor, te salvó y les obsequió la piedra… —se llevó una mano al mentón —quizá ha sido el destino lo que os ha traído a Alola ¿Les importa que me quede las piedras hasta mañana? Se las devolveré, no se preocupen.

—No hay problema —Silvia se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, espero verlos en el festival de mañana a los dos —concluyó el hombre.

— ¿Un festival? —repitieron ambos ilusionados.

—Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que los lleve de vuelta a casa —les dijo Kukui —vamos Lylia, no queremos que ese pequeñajo se meta en más líos

—Sí, profesor —la rubia lo siguió sin replicar y los cuatro juntos tomaron un transporte de vuelta a las afueras de Hauoli.

El profesor Kukui se fue al laboratorio junto con Lylia y Nebulilla, ahora dormido en la bolsa de la chica mientras que los hermanos se encaminaron a su casa con sus respectivos pokemons en brazos y el sol perdiéndose en el mar, esperaban que su madre tuviera ya lista la cena.

—Mis bebes ¿ya de vuelta? —sonrió la mujer, acomodando la mesa.

—Hola madre —respondieron al unísono.

—Cuéntenmelo todo ¿Cómo les fue? —la mujer se llevó una gran sorpresa al acercarse, viendo los dos pokemons nuevos de sus hijos. Purrloin también se acercó curiosa.

—Rowwww/Pooooo —Rowlet aleteó y Popplio aplaudió.

—Pero que cosas tan monas —dijo la mujer, mientras Purrloin se trepaba a Ángel para intentar cazar con su garra las plumas de Rowlet. Popplio hizo una pequeña burbuja que sobresaltó al pokemon siniestro haciendo reir a todos —parece que los cuatro hacen muy buenas duplas, se les nota solo al verlo —llevó una mano a revolver el cabello de su hija, cuyas mejillas se mantenían un tanto rosa de la emoción — ¿y ya se los han presentado a Growlithe?

Ángel negó —con tanto ajetreó ni he sacado al pobre de su pokeball —tomó el mencionado objeto y lo abrió —ven aquí, amigo —Growlithe salió en la alfombra, donde ahora estaba Purrloin —conoce al nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo —el moreno se arrodilló para dejar que ambos pokemons se saludaran —nosotros tres —los señaló a cada uno con el indico —iremos a disfrutar de todo lo que Alola tiene para ofrecernos —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Growlithe ladró entusiasmado y ni que decir de Rowlet.

La mujer los con una sonrisa de orgullo… Silvia por otro lado solo se limitaba a mirarlos, apretando inconscientemente a Popplio entre sus brazos — ¿Pooo? —la pequeña levantó la cabeza hacia su nueva dueña, notando el labio inferior preso entre los dientes, y la pequeña gota de sudor en su mejilla —…pliooo.

—Bien —la mayor dio una palmada — ¡vamos todos a cenar!

 **-x- Esa noche.**

Silvia estaba acostada bocarriba en su cama, con los brazos tras la nuca, y la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno que se podía apreciar sobre la buhardilla de su habitación; las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en aquella noche sin luna.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras ladeaba el cuerpo para observar la pequeña bola azul en la que se había convertido Popplio nada más tocar el lecho, la nariz rojiza se movía graciosamente y de vez en cuando dejaba entre ver alguna pequeña burbuja que no llegaba a desarrollarse del todo. No pudo evitar que unas risillas escaparan de sus labios.

—No sé… ¿qué debo hacer? —preguntó en un susurro al aire, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos mientras regresaba a su posición anterior, y se quedó un momento así, esperando a ver si el sueño llegaba… pero no fue así.

Aburrida volvió a abrir los ojos, esperando hallar figuras en las estrellas para distraer la mente… nunca esperó volver a ver aquel misterioso pokemon que había salvado a su hermano, volando sobre su ventana.  
Muda, se frotó los ojos para ver su era real, y en efecto el tal _Tapu Koko_ seguía allí, con destellos de colores rodeando su cuerpo, uno es especial, de color azul, parecía brillar más.

Casi hipnotizada con la legendaria presencia, la bicolor se puso en pie sobre su cama para poder entreabrir el cristal de la buhardilla, por donde pasó aquel destello azul. Una especie de zafiro con forma de rombo quedo en su mano y Tapu Koko cruzó sus brazos, mirando a la chica a los ojos en todo momento.

Sin saber bien por qué, la bicolor imitó la acción, cruzando los brazos. Tapu Koko rodó los brazos y los juntó hacia el frente, Silvia imitó la acción. Lo siguiente fue, con ambos brazos a la derecha, un movimiento ondeante que imitaba el subir y bajar de una ola, para luego hacer uno de subida hacia la izquierda; una vez más ella lo imitó.

Tapu Koko entonces empezó a alejarse… y Silvia no tuvo consciencia de sí misma hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, despertó con los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos y un extraño zafiro en su mano.

 **-x-**

Al día siguiente Ángel se fue nada más desayunar a explorar los alrededores con Rowlet y Growlithe mientras que Silvia y Popplio se quedaron a ayudar a su madre y a Purrloin a terminar de desempaquetar y guardar todas las cosas.

Pasaba del medio día cuando Ángel entró corriendo, notablemente agitado:

—Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? —había preguntado la madre.

—Yo~… —por suerte para Silvia, su hermano llegó en el momento oportuno.

— ¡ _Nee-san_! —la tomó del brazo — ¡vamos, vamos! —apuró.

—Espera Ángel ¿a dónde vamos? —dijo extrañada, alcanzando apenas a tomar a Popplio con un brazo.

—Ya verás ¡Quiero enseñarte algo! ¿No le importa, verdad _okâ-sama_ *?

La mujer negó con la cabeza —no se entretengan demasiado, recuerden que más tarde debemos ir al festival en Pueblo Lilii —alcanzó a decir.

— ¡Hai, hai! —gritó en respuesta, jalando a su hermana por la puerta.

— ¡ _Matteru*_ Ángel! ¡ _Osokute_ *! —trataba de calmarlo la bicolor, corriendo a trancas detrás de él.

Luego de un buen rato andando llegaron a una especie de colina.

— ¡Es aquí! —dijo soltándola.

Una vez libre, la chica se inclinó, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mientras jalaba aire a sus pulmones casi desesperadamente, por lo que dejó a Popplio en el piso — ¿Y no podíamos… venir caminando… como la gente normal? —se sonrojó más al darse cuenta de que algunos entrenadores en la zona los observaban.

Ángel se rio entre dientes al verla —estás fuera de forma —se mofó.

— _Damare_ * —cuando sintió que el corazón ya no amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, Silvia se irguió — ¿A que vinimos de todos modos?

Ángel caminó hasta la sombra de un árbol cercano —creí que te gustarían estás vistas —se encogió de hombros, Rowlet sobre su gorra solo miraba entretenido.

La chica miró hacia el borde de la colina, daba a la playa y había muchas palmeras, flores y pokemons salvajes allí. Ella tuvo que admitir, cuando la brisa tibia meneó su cabello, que el lugar era precioso —wow.

—Lindo ¿verdad? —Ángel se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su acostumbrada sudadera verde, también con la brisa ondeando los mechones oscuros que sobresalían de su gorra —se llama la Colina Dequilate.

De la nada, Growlithe se salió de su pokeball, mirando al lado contrario donde se encontraban los hermanos — ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó la bicolor. Growlithe empezó a ladrar.

— ¿Qué tienes amigo? ¿Qué hay? —consultó su entrenador.

Otro ladrido se escuchó y de entre los arbustos apareció otro pokemon con apariencia de cachorro, de colores marrón claro y algunas rocas en el cuello.

—Wow ¡Qué lindo! ¿Qué es? —antes de que Silvia pudiera terminar su frase, Ángel ya estaba apuntándolo con su pokedex.

 **Rockruff, el pokemon cachorro. Acostumbran a vivir con los humanos desde la antigüedad. Intuyen si su Entrenador está triste, en cuyo caso no se despegan de su lado.**

Popplio se acercó un poco al recién llegado, que estaba olfateando a Growlithe.

— _Nee-san_ —la llamó de pronto —creo que las necesitas —le lanzó un par de esferas blancas y rojas.

—Ah… ¿Qué~?

—Sabes cómo se usan ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos con una aire burlesco.

Silvia infló las mejillas con indignación —Claro que sé cómo —se quejó —en teoría —susurró para sí, luego agitó la cabeza — ¡Popplio! —la aludida volteó a mirarle — ¿me ayudas a conseguir un nuevo amigo?

— ¡Plioo pliooo! —aplaudió con una sonrisa para luego ponerse en posición de ataque frente al Rockruff. Growlithe se apartó.

—Popplio, Pistola de Agua —mandó.

Popplio hizo lo pedido, Rockruff sin embargo saltó para esquivarlo y luego correr a embestirla.

—Es veloz —resaltó Ángel —ese fue un fuerte Placaje.

—Popplio, usa gruñido —Popplio emitió un sonido que hizo a Rockruff sacudirse. Le había bajado el ataque. Una vez más cargó contra Popplio —de nuevo —sin embargo, en vez de un suave gruñido, Popplio emitió una especia de melodía, cuyas ondas color rosa, mandaron a Ruckruff contra un árbol — ¿y eso qué fue? —parpadeó confundida la bicolor.

—Es un ataque de tipo hada, Voz Cautivadora —le dijo su hermano —ese movimiento nunca falla.

—Así que tipo hada… —murmuró ella.

— _Nee-san_ , atenta —Rockruff se había sacudido luego de levantarse y cargó contra Popplio una vez más, ahora mordiéndola en las aletas traseras.

—Usa la Pistola de Agua para sacártelo de encima —indicó la muchacha y Popplio así lo hizo, golpeando a Rockruff.

— ¡Hazlo ahora! —aconsejó su hermano.

—Ah, sí —agrandó una de las pokeballs, tocándola en el centro y luego la lanzó hacia el pokemon derribado; al tocar su lomo, el rayo rojo lo absorbió, la pokeball se cerró y cayó al piso; dio un toque, dos toques, tres toques… ¡Clinkc! Se selló —… ¿lo hice? —murmuró dudosa — ¡Lo hice! ¡Atrape mi primer pokemon salvaje! —exclamó dando saltitos en su lugar con las manos empuñadas a la altura de su rostro — ¡¿Viste eso?!

—Lo vi, lo vi _nee-san_ —se rio su hermano, caminando hasta la pokeball para recogerla y dársela —aquí tienes.

Encantada, tomó la pokeball con una risilla melodiosa y la lanzó hacia arriba, atrapándola luego de que Rockruff saliera. El pokemon cachorro se sacudió entero y luego miró a la que sería su nueva entrenadora a partir de ese momento —Hola Rockruff —se arrodilló a su altura, ofreciéndole una sonrisa jovial —me alegro que seas parte del equipo.

—Ruff? —el pokemon ladeó la cabeza pero luego correspondió la sonrisa y se levantó en dos patas, apoyando las delanteras en los muslos de Silvia para poder restregar su cuello contra ella, quien asombrada notó lo suave que eran las rocas en esa zona —Ruuf Ruuuf! —ladró alegre.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos a un miembro más en la familia —sonrió el moreno —anda, regresemos a casa _nee-san_ , _okâ-sama_ nos debe estar esperando.

— ¡Hai! —se levantó contenta, con sus pokemons en ambos brazos.

 **-x- Más tarde.**

Los tres integrantes de la familia se dirigieron a isa Lilii para el mentado festival, nada más llegar se encontraron con Tilo y Dany, la pelinegra tenía un pokemon familiar en brazos.

— ¿Lo ves? Será un precioso Lycanroc medianoche —decía la pelinegra un Rockruff en brazos que agitaba su pomposa cola.

Tilo solo reía, animoso como siempre, para luego ver a los hermanos —eh, chicos, por aquí —el peliverde y su Pichu agitaron un brazo en alto para llamar su atención.

—Hola —saludaron los recién llegados.

—Alola —saludaron de regreso.

— ¿También tienes un Rockruff? —preguntó Silvia con una sonrisa.

— ¿También? ¿Tú tienes uno? —la pelinegra arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, lo atrapé hace poco —enseñó la pokeball correspondiente.

—Humm ¿y lo evolucionarás de dia o de noche? —consultó, inclinándose un poco hacia la bicolor.

—Ahhh ¿qué te refieres? —preguntó dudosa.

—Dany, recuerda que ellos son nuevos en Alola —le recordó Tilo.

—Oh, es cierto —la pelinegra se paró derecha —te explicaré: al evolucionar, los Rockruff pueden desarrollar dos formas distintas según la el momento del día —explayó, buscando con una mano en su bolsa —si evolucionan al sol se convierten en un Lycanroc Mediodía, es decir, su forma diurna; por otro lado, si evolucionan a la luz de la luna se convierten en Lycanroc Medianoche, su forma nocturna —finalmente sacó dos fotos de su bolsa, cada una con una forma diferente del Lycanroc —este —meneó la de la derecha —es le Lycanroc nocturno, es al que yo evolucionaré a mi dulce Rockruff, porque puede aprender ataques de tipo siniestro, aunque siga siendo de tipo roca; además es precioso y es más veloz —concluyó.

—Vaya —los hermanos miraban ambas fotos —pues a mí me gusta más este —señaló la foto del Lycanroc diurno.

—Por mi está bien —la pelinegra guardó las fotos —nadie podrá compararse a mi bello Lycanroc medianoche —abrazó más a su pokemon —Rockruff, Litten y yo entrenaremos mucho y seremos los mejores ¿verdad? —Rockruff ladró en acuerdo, para luego lamer la mejilla de su entrenadora mientras que Litten, quien había estado a sus pies todo el rato, se trepó por el brazo contrario.

Silvia no pudo evitar sentir algo de fastidio ante la forma ligeramente altiva de hablar de la pelinegra.

—Venga chicos, estoy emocionado ¡ya quiero que comience el festival! —habló Tilo.

— ¿Y a qué esperan? —le preguntó Ángel.

—Eh ¿Acaso nadie les ha dicho en que consiste el festival? —el peliverde ladeó la cabeza, viendo a los hermanos negar.

—Justamente a eso vengo, Tilo —Kukui llegó junto con Lylia, con su eterna sonrisa —han llegado justo a tiempo —les dijo a los hermanos.

— ¿A tiempo para qué, profesor? —consultó la rubia antes de sentirá Nebulilla sacudiendo su bolsa.

— ¡Un desenfrenado combate pokemon, una elegante demostración de movimientos! —dijo el profesor — ¡Un festival para mostrar de qué es capaz nuestra isla!

— ¿Es decir que ellos cuatro vas a combatir de nuevo? —preguntó de nuevo Lylia.

—Sí, pero está ves deberá ser un mano a mano, uno contra uno —estableció el Kahuna acercándose, sorprendiendo a los cuatro jóvenes —deberán decidir contra quien van a enfrentarse para que podamos iniciar.

—Sí, yayo —aceptó Tilo.

— ¿Lucharás tu contra mi? —Dany parpadeó coquetamente hacia Ángel —Tilo no es un buen oponente —sonrió al escuchar a su prima quejarse —tú por otro lado pareces tener experiencia ¿crees que puedas darme un buen combate? —sonrió.

— ¡Cuenta con ello! —Ángel estiró una mano y Dany la estrechó.

—Bueno, creo que solo quedamos tú y yo —le sonrió Tilo a Silvia.

—Está bien.

— ¡Empecemos, pues! —Kaudan caminó hacia la plataforma donde ayer les presentara los iniciales a los recién llegados y encendió las cuatro antorchas de las esquinas. Tilo se puso de un costado y Silvia en el contrario —Habitantes de las islas de Alola… Aventureros que recorren estas tierras… Le pedimos hoy al espíritu guardián que vele por nuestra seguridad, y ahora, como ofrenda a nuestro espíritu guardián, Tapu Koko, da comienzo los grandes y esperados combates pokemon… Primero, a un lado tenemos a Tilo, nieto del Kahuna de MeleMele —Tilo subió a la tarima —Al otro lado, a la joven Silvia, una de los que Tapu Koko honró con su presencia —nerviosa, la bicolor imitó a Tilo.

— ¿Lista? —Silvia asintió —sé que será un gran combate.

— ¡Silvia, Tilo, demuestren su potencial y el de sus pokemon! —dictó el Kahuna, dando así comienzo a la batalla.

— ¡Yo te elijo, Pichu!

—Adelante, Rocruff.

—Pichu, usa Latigo —Pichu meneó su colita negra, bajando la defensa de su oponente.

—Ataque Arena, Rockruff —el pokemon de roca le dio la espalda a su oponente para patear el suelo, lanzándole arena para bajar su precisión.

—Oh, no, cuidado Pichu.

—Placaje —ella estiró la mano con desición, Rockruff embistió con fuerza. Pichu recibió el golpe, llevándose una gran cantidad de daño pero eso paralizó a Rockruff con su habilidad Electricidad Estática —Mordisco —aun con las chispas recorriendo su cuerpo, Rocruff fue a atacar.

—Impactrueno —la descarga le llegó a Rockruff pero aun así golpeó a Pichu, debilitándolo.

—Pichu no puede continuar, Rockruff gana —dijo el Kahuna.

—Gracias Pichu, regresa —Tilo guardó a su pokemon y cambió de pokeball —Ahora es tu turno, Pikipek.

Silvia sabía que Rockruff aun podía pelear, pero dada la parálisis prefirió regresarlo a su pokeball —regre~ —Rockruff ladró — ¿quieres seguir? —Rockruff afirmó —de acuerdo, con cuidado.

—Pikipek, usa Picotazo —Pikipek revoloteó sobre Rockruff, picoteándolo desde varios ángulos.

—Alejalo con Ataque Arena —Rockruff intentó lanzar arena pero la parálisis lo contuvo.

—Golpe Roca —tras la orden de Tilo, el pico de Pikipek golpeo con fuerza a su adversario, quien no pudo evadirlo por la parálisis.

—Rockruff no puede continuar, Pikipek gana esta ronda.

—La próxima trata de no hacerte el valiente si estas herido —le regañó con suavidad la bicolor al regresarlo —Yo te elijo, Popplio.

—Usa tus burbujas para alejarlo —Popplio sopló un par de burbujas desde su nariz que reventaron a los lados de Pikipek, aturdiéndolo un poco —Ahora, Voz Cautivadora.

—Eco Voz —las ondas sonoras de ambos pokemons chocaron en medio del campo de batalla.

— ¡De nuevo! —dijeron a la vez, pero en esta ocasión el choque se produjo más cerca de Popplio.

—Ten cuidado _nee-san_ , Eco Voz se hace más potente cada vez consecutiva que se usa —Silvia abrió los ojos preocupada tras el aviso de su hermano.

— ¡Eco voz, otra vez! —mandó Tilo entusiasmando.

—Pistola de Agua —las ondas sonoras golpearon a Popplio, sin embargo el chorro de agua mojó las alas de Pikipek, mandándolo casi a ras del suelo — ¡Destructor! —un golpe más y Pikipek estaba en el suelo con remolinos en los ojos.

—Pikipek ya no puede seguir, Popplio gana y la victoria es para Silvia.

La aludida dio un salto con el puño derecho en alto — ¡Yei! —acto seguido fue a recoger a Popplio y la levantó en brazos, dando un giro —estuviste de maravilla.

—Pooop pop.

—Fue un buen combate —Tilo se acercó para darle la mano, como un buen competidor.

— ¡Hai! Fue muy divertido —la chica correspondió.

Enseguida Ángel y Dany intercambiaron puestos con sus familiares para continuar con el segundo combate del festival

—De un lado tenemos a Dany, nieta-sobrina del Kahuna de MeleMele —la pelinegra subió a la plataforma con una mano en la cintura y Litten en su hombro —Al otro lado, al joven Ángel, a ambos honrados con la presencia Tapu Koko.

Ángel se sorprendió al oírlo — ¿Tú también?

La pelinegra asintió —fue la noche que recibí a Litten —acarició a su pokemon —entonces me dio esto —levantó la mano con la pulsera blanca —mi tío Kaudan dijo que yo estaba destinada a hacer el Recorrido Insular pero veo que me ha llegado competencia —la chica adoptó una postura firme, piernas separadas y las manos abiertas, a los lados —adelante, peleemos con toda nuestra fuerza.

—Así será ¡Growlithe, yo te elijo! —el pokemon de tipo fuego salió de su pokeball, listo para luchar.

—Adelante Rockruff, sal a brillar —ambos pokemon caninos se evaluaron con la mirada, lanzando ladridos de cuando en cuando.

— ¡Ángel, Dany, demuestren su potencial y el de sus pokemon! — repitió el Kahuna.

—Las damas van primero —sonrió la pelinegra —Ataque Arena, Rockruff

—Hmm — _"se cree mucho, pero comenzó igual que yo_ " pensó la bicolor.

—Esquívalo y usa Giro Fuego —Growlithe evadió la arena y exhaló un remolino de fuego hacia su adversario.

—Ataque Arena de nuevo —la arena que pateó Rockruff aplacó el fuego —ahora usa Aullido —los ladridos de Rockruff indicaron su gran aumento de poder.

—Ascuas —mandó Ángel.

—Placaje —las brasas golpearon a Rockruff y este se resintió, pero aun así embistió a Growlithe, causándole daño.

—Intenta con Mordisco —probó el moreno. Growlithe golpeó a Rockruff.

—Ahora usa Lanzarrocas —Rockruff duplicó las rocas de su cuello y las lanzó hacia su contrincante, dañándolo gravemente.

—Growlithe, regresa —Ángel devolvió a su pokemon a la pokeball, estaba recibiendo mucho daño y no tenía nada realmente fuerte para contraatacar —Rowlet, cuento contigo —el pokemon lechuza bajó de su cabeza — ¡Follaje!

—Lanzarocas, luego Ataque Arena —las rocas y las hojas chocaron en medio del campo, luego algo de arena se levantó.

—Ataca con Impresionar —Ángel pensó en lo buena idea que había sido entrenar a sus pokemons durante el día, aquel Rockruff definitvamente era mucho más fuerte que el de su hermana y seguramente Litten también estaba a niveles parecidos.

Rowlet volteó su cabeza 180° grados para luego girar de sorpresa, abriendo sus alas para parecer más grandes, y se lanzó en un ataque muy veloz sobre Rockruff, quien retrocedió gracias al efecto secundario del movimiento fantasma — ¡Rockruff! Usa Lanzarocas, pequeño.

Rockruff se sacudió un poco — ¡Follaje! —pero Ángel sabía que cada segundo era preciso. Las rocas fueron lanzadas, golpeando a Rowlet pero las hojas también dieron en el blanco, debilitando a Rockruff.

—Rockruff no puede continuar, Rowlet gana el primer asalto.

—Bien hecho, lindura —lo felicitó la pelinegra, antes de guardarlo —tu esfuerzo no será en vano — ¡Hora de lucirse mi hermoso Litten! —el inicial de fuego saltó de su hombro, gruñendo a su adversario —acércate y usa Lengüetazo.

A velocidad sorprendente, Litten se lanzó contra Rowlet y lo atacó, paralizándolo de un solo movimiento.

—Lo tienes cerca ¡usa Picotazo! —Rowlet empezó a picar a Litten con su pico, desacomodando su pelaje.

— ¡Colmillo Ígneo! —los colmillos de Litten se prendieron en llamas y con ellas mordió a Rowlet, debilitándolo.

—Ay no, Rowlet —al moreno no le quedó más que regresarlo a su Pokeball.

—Fue un movimiento súper eficaz —comentó atrás Lylia quien, ya sabido su desagrado por las batallas, se había quedado sin decir una palabra en todo el rato.

—Mi prima es muy fuerte —dijo Tilo orgulloso —es una gran entrenadora.

— ¡Vamos Ángel, puede hacerlo! —animó Silvia.

—Necesito tu ayuda de nuevo, Growlithe —ahora era tipo fuego vs tipo fuego.

—Este será el último asalto —dijo la pelinegra.

—Que gane el mejor —sonrió de vuelta Ángel.

— ¡Ascuas! —gritaron al tiempo.

Las brasas de Growlithe y las bolas de fuego de Litten chocaron, aumentando varios grados la temperatura.

— ¿Soy yo o hace más calor de pronto? —se rio Tilo, abanicándose el rostro con una mano.

—Ahora Giro Fuego —continuó el chico.

—Gira y usa Arañazo —Litten saltó de cabeza al remolino de fuego y empezó a girar en medio, atravesándolo como si nada, como si fuera un mero truco de circo, para luego plantarse frente a Growlithe y atacarlo con sus garras.

—Responde con Mordisco.

Se desató una batalla campal, Litten arañaba a Growlithe y este le mordía las patas o el pecho; las coaliciones se dieron una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio les pudo, saltaron hacia atrás, frente a sus respectivos entrenadores a la espera de una orden diferente.

— ¡Ascuas a toda potencia! —de nuevo, el fuego de ambos chocó, esta vez creando una oscura humareda densa que cubrió parte del campo, haciendo toser a ambos entrenadores combatientes.

Cuando el humo se disipó, tanto Litten como Growlithe estaban echados sobre sus patas, con los ojos cerrados y sin fuerzas para seguir.

El silencio que se había creado era mortal.

—Ni Litten ni Growlithe pueden continuar, es un empate.

— ¿un empate? —la oji-chocolate dejó atrás su posición tensa para ir a recoger a su pokemon.

—Me parece bien —Ángel hizo lo mismo y le tendió una mano a la chica —así que tendremos que pelear en otra ocasión, cuando tú y yo seamos más fuertes.

La pelinegra le sonrió —será un placer con un adversario como tú —correspondió el gesto, estrechando manos.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, realmente había sido un combate magnifico.

—Estuviste muy bien, estoy orgullosa —los recibió su madre —de los dos —abrazó a ambos.

— _Doumo arigatou* okâ-sama_.

—Este año hemos podido disfrutar de combates formidables —dijo Kaudan ceremonialmente — ¡Seguro que Tapu Koko está encantado! —En todo el pueblo escuchó un piar singular "Kooo koooo" todos miraron hacia el cielo que ya se tornaba naranja pero nadie logró ver nada — ¡Jo, jo, jo! Parece que el mismísimo Tapu Koko ha dado el visto bueno —el hombre llamó a Silvia y a Ángel con una mano, para que ambos volvieran sobre la plataforma, también a sus nietos —creo que es momento de entregarles esto —sacó de su bolsillo tres pulseras blancas, idénticas a las que ya tenía Dany.

— ¿Qué es esto? Tenía curiosidad desde que me lo enseñaste —preguntó el moreno a la pelinegra.

—Es una pulsera Z

— ¿Una pulsera Z?

—Con ellas podrán extraer el potencial oculto de tus pokemon y hacer que alcancen límites inimaginables ¡El zénit de su capacidad! —dijo el Kahuna —en otras palabras, el poder Z.

—Con esto podrás hacer Movimientos Z —Dany señaló el cristal rojizo, como un rubí en su brazalete.

— ¿Movimientos… Z? —repitió el moreno.

—Nosostros, los Kahuna, podemos crear estas pulseras usando Piedras brillantes como la que recibieron de Tapu Koko —explicó —pero deberán superar las pruebas del recorrido insular y reunir los diversos cristales Z para poder desatar todo su poder.

—Yo tengo una como esa —dijo Ángel, sorprendiendo al Kahudan —no recuerdo bien como, pero estaba en mi mano hoy cuando desperté estaba en mi mano —la sacó de su bolsillo, una especie de rubi en forma de rombo, idéntico al que había en el brazalete de Dany.

—Ese es el Pirostal y con él puede hacer el movimiento Z de tipo fuego —le dijo la pelinegra —haber, párate frente a mi —mando y ambos se pusieron cara a cara — ¿se te hace familiar este movimiento? —la chica cruzó sus brazos al frente, luego los giró hacia los lados para extender los puños hacia adelante.

Ángel hizo cada movimiento como si ambos hubiesen ensayado una coreografía, flexionaron los brazos a lado y lado de su cuerpo con las palmas hacia el cielo e hicieron con ella un movimiento de subida dos veces, luego levantaron el brazo izquierdo al cielo, tomándoselo con la mano derecha y lo bajaron de golpe hacia el frente.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ángel, como saliendo de un ligero letargo.

—Es el movimiento que debes hacer para invocar el movimiento Z de fuego —le explicó la chica —pero solo puede hacerlo una vez hayas avanzado en las pruebas del Recorrido Insular, como te dijo mi tío.

—Yo también tengo uno… pero es diferente —Silvia enseñó la piedra color zafiro.

—Ese es un Hidrostal Z, es para el movimiento de agua —le dijo el Kahuna —Tapu Koko solo se le aparece y da obsequios así a los entrenadores que le caen bien, y de quienes espera grandes cosas —es como si les hubiese invitado a realizar el recorrido insular y visitar cada rincón de Alola.

—Desde hace rato que tengo una duda —dijo Ángel.

— ¿Qué cosa? —consultó Dany.

— ¿Qué es eso del recorrido insular?

La pelinegra cayó al estilo anime —por supuesto, a veces olvido que son nuevos en Alola —dijo sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados y una gotita en la frente, para luego carraspear —El archipiélago cuenta con cuatro islas, debes recorrer las cuatro para completar el recorrido insular…

El profesor Kukui la interrumpió — ¡En cada una un sinfín de aventuras y retos para llegar a convertirse en el entrenador más fuerte de Alola, el Campeón Insular! —los ojos de Ángel brillaban más con cada palabra.

— ¡Ejem! O Campeona Insular —Dany le mandó una mirada matadora al profesor —por supuesto, esa es mi meta como entrenadora —se dirigió de nuevo a Ángel.

—Se oye muy genial ¿también tú, Tilo?

El peliverde negó —yo quiero seguir los pasos de mi yayo y convertirme en el próximo Kahuna de MeleMele.

—Ya veo, todo suena muy emocionante y divertido ¡Quiero hacer el Recorrido Insular! —dijo decidido.

—Así se habla —sonrió Kukui —más tarde les daré los detalles, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar a casa —en efecto, la luna se encontraba ya brillando en el cielo.

 **-x- Más tarde esa noche.**

Pasaba de medianoche y, una vez más, Silvia no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Unos ligeros golpes en su puerta la alertaron no solo a ella sino a Rockruff, quien dormía al pie de su cama al igual que Popplio.

— ¿Se puede? —Ángel entró apenas asomándose por la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Silvia apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo, sentándose de piernas cruzadas para dejar que Rockruff se acomodara en su regazo.

—No —Ángel entró con Growlithe, sentándose frente a su hermana — ¿Tu por qué?

—No sé qué hacer.

— ¿Respecto a qué? —Ella enseñó el brazalete blanco —Ah… no entiendo ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¡Todo! —trató de no alzar la voz —eso de los retos, luchas y batallas… es lo tuyo, no lo mío —Silvia bajó la cabeza —no sé qué podría esperar Tapu Koko de mí.

—Escucha, no sé nada respecto a Alola o este 'espíritu guardián' pero si algo he aprendido de los pokemons legendarios es que nunca hacen las cosas porque sí —le dijo el menor —quizás tu no seas una entrenador aficionada a pelear y viajar enfrentado retos y desafíos, pero vamos ¡no todos los entrenadores son así! —trató de animarla —por algo hay coordinadoras en concursos pokemons y artistas en las exhibiciones pokemon, por algo hay criadores y conocedores pokemon —siguió —cada quien tiene su pasión y su talento, pero algo en común es que lo encontramos junto a los pokemon —le sonrió —yo sé que en algun momento tú también la hallaras.

Silvia sonrió apenas —sí… gracias _ototo_ —un bostezo se le escapó a la bicolor, Rockruff se levantó de sus piernas y saltó junto con Growlithe a la alfombra, donde se acurrucaron juntos. Silvia siguió su ejemplo y se acostó de perfil, aun mirando a su hermano.

— _Nee-san_ —Ángel se acostó a su lado, dejando a Popplio en medio de los dos —ven conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó adormilada.

—Voy a hacer el Recorrido Insular —dijo decidido —viaja conmigo.

Un nuevo bostezo, y justo antes de caer dormida, Silvia asintió —lo haré.

Y poco después, el moreno también se quedó dormido.

 **-x-**

—Me parece maravilloso —escuchó Silvia a su madre, mientras bajaba en pijama por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué es maravilloso? —preguntó en un bostezo, frotándose un ojo.

—Ángel ya me lo dijo hija, que iras a viajar con él.

—Ah… Silvia tomó su plato con cereal, procesando lo oído — ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, me lo prometiste anoche —le sonrió su hermano. Silvia casi deja caer su plato mientras el recuerdo de la charla de anoche venía a su mente

— ¿qué fue lo hice? —susurró para sí, antes de ponerse a desayunar.

Un rato más tarde, unos golpes en la puerta principal se escucharon. La madre fue a abrir mientras Silvia terminaba de lavar los platos.

—Buenos días —se escucharon tres voces en la puerta.

—Silvia, Ángel, sus amigos están aquí.

― ¿Eh? ―Silvia secó sus manos y Ángel se acomodó su gorra antes de asomarse a la puerta para ver a Dany, Tilo y Lylia en el pórtico de la misma; los dos primeros con Litten y Pichu en sus hombros respectivamente

― ¡Vamos! ―apuró Tilo.

― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ―preguntó Silvia.

―Al laboratorio, por supuesto ―le respondió Lylia ―el profesor Kukui nos está esperando.

Los hermanos miraron a su madre a la vez, la mujer sólo sonrió asintiendo, así que tomaron sus cosas y dejaron que Lylia los guiara hasta el laboratorio.

.

Por fuera el lugar no lucía nada prometedor, incluso se podría decir que parecía una cabaña mal construida que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo, pero por dentro era realmente diferente, moderna, bien decorada ¡incluso tenía un acuario con algunos pokemons de agua! Y claro, como todo laboratorio pokemon daba pasó a un enorme terreno lleno de pastizales, colinas y lagos donde todo tipo de pokemons, capturados por los entrenadores que seguramente recibieron su primer pokemon a manos de Kaudan, vivían tranquilamente y en paz.

Luego de los saludos correspondientes, la invitación a sentarse en el sofá y de una taza de té para los cuatro visitantes el pofesor Kukui tomó la palabra.

―Dejenme sus pokedex un momento, chicos ―solicitó.

Los cuatro entrenadores le hicieron caso ― ¿para qué? ―consultó Ángel.

―La cuestión es integrar a Rotom a sus pokedex ―explicó con una sonrisa.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntaron Dany y Ángel.

― ¿Rotom? ―repitieron Silvia y Tilo, desconociendo tal nombre.

―En realidad es muy sencillo, al estar constituido principalmente por energía eléctrica, Rotom es capaz de integrarse con facilidad en máquinas y dispositivos electrónicos ―explicó Lylia.

―Eso lo recuerdo, la profesora Juniper me habló de las distintas formas que podía adoptar Rotom ―Ángel empezó a contar con los dedos ―el Rotom calor que es con un microondas y cambia el tipo fantasma al fuego, el Rotom lavado que es con una lavadora y cambia al tipo agua, el Rotom corte que es con una podadora y cambia al tipo planta, el Rotom frio que es con una nevera y cambia al tipo hielo y el Rotom ventilador que cambia al tipo volador ―relató.

―Precisamente ―afirmó Kukui.

Day levantó una mano para hablar ―todas esas formas Rotom las puede adoptar en batalla, pero al estar en la pokedex no se puede usar para combates ¿cierto profesor?

―Correcto, así que no les contará como pokemon en su equipo, dado que será su acompañante y no lo llevarán en una pokeball ―el profesor soltó un chiflido y cuatro Rotom llegaron de inmediato ―está pokedex de última generación fue específicamente diseñada para que un Rotom pueda vivir dentro: la llamamos ¡La RotomDex! Un nuevo medio de comunicación entre personas y pokemon, y ustedes cuatro serán de los primeros afortunados en tener una.

Las cuatro pokedex levitaron en el aire gracias a la electricidad de cada Rotom y estos se metieron en los aparatos: los ojos y boca de Rotom aparecieron en la pantalla, en la parte superior se extendió un pequeño cuerno y a los lados le salieron algo parecido a brazos, también de color rojo como la pokedex. Las, ahora RotomDex revolotearon alrededor de su respectivo dueño y se dejaron caer en sus manos ― ¡Hola, encantado de conocerte! ¿Trátame bien, de acuerdo? ―dijeron todos, con robóticas voces amigables.

― ¡Qué genial! ―exclamaron todos.

― ¿Ven? Rotom ahora es capaz de utilizar el lenguaje humano ―siguió Kukui ―Rotom les puede indicar a donde tienen que ir en todo momento y con tan solo tocar la pantalla podrán ver el mapa de la región.

― ¡Muchas gracias, profesor! ―dijeron todos a coro.

―Bueno, como lo prometí, ahora voy a hablarles del recorrido insular y las pruebas ―se sentó en el sillón para terminar su taza de té, viendo el entusiasmo de Ángel ―se trata de una aventura para llegar a ser el mejor de todos los entrenadores y convertirse en Campeón Insular. Es un viaje en el conocerán a todos tipo de entrenadores y pokemons, una experiencia única en la vida ―se llevó la taza a los labios.

―Hay cuatro islas en la región de Alola, y cada una tiene su propio Kahuna ―siguió Lylia ―el objetivo del recorrido es superar las siete pruebas para conseguir su aprobación.

― ¿Qué me dicen chicos? ¿Tienen ganas de embarcarse en están aventura junto a sus pokemon?

― ¡Sí! ―gritaron emocionados Dany y Ángel.

―Yo no quiero convertirme en campeón, pero si quiero ser un digno Kahuna tengo que mejorar así que afrontaré todas las pruebas igualmente ―dijo Tilo decidido.

― ¿Qué hay de ti, pequeña dama? ―se dirigió Kukui a Silvia, viéndola callada.

―Ah ―la chica se llevó un sobresalto ―en realidad, este tipo de cosas no son mi estilo, pero… ―la chica llevó su mirada a la pulsera blanca con el hidrostal en ella ―tengo curiosidad por esto de los movimientos Z, quiero aprender más y si para ello tengo que enfrentar las dichosas pruebas… supongo que no estaría mal intentarlo ―determinó.

―Bien, bien, parece que ya tienes una meta fijada ―Kukui sacó algo de su bolsillo ―tengan estos, son insignias del recorrido insular, así todo el mundo sabrá que lo están haciendo ―les dio a los hermanos una especie de collar de borde dorado con cuatro cuarzos incrustados de colores: amarillo, rojo, rosa y azul.

Ángel la colgó en su mochila mientras Silvia la anudó al lado derecho de su cadera ―gracias profesor.

―Mi yayo nos ha dado las nuestras también ―Tilo enseñó su insignia que colgaba de la parte superior de su mochila mientras que Dany la tenía amarrada en lo alto de su brazo derecho, como un accesorio.

―Chicos, les deseo un buen viaje ―volvió a hablar Kukui ―Ahora deberían dirigirse a la Escuela de Entrenadores, lo mejor para aprender lo básico y llegar a ser un buen entrenador es combatir, y la escuela de entrenadores es el lugar ideal para principiantes ―todos asintieron ―Dany, Tilo, mientras que los chicos aprende a usar la RotomDex se los confió.

― ¡Sí, profesor!

Dicho todo los cuatro entrenadores salieron del laboratorio ―Bien ¿nos vamos derecho a la escuela de entrenadores o qué? ―preguntó Dany.

― ¿Les importa si vamos un momento a casa? ―pidió Silvia.

―No hay problema ―le sonrió amablemente ―miren hacía allá ―señaló a la izquierda ―por allí se llega al centro pokemon, no tiene pierde, es el primer edificio donde empieza la carretera, les esperaremos allí ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, está bien.

―Entonces nos vemos al rato ―la pelinegra se dio la vuelta con Tilo y se encaminaron al centro pokemon.

Los hermanos por otra lado se dirigieron de regreso a su casa, donde su madre les esperaba, teniendo ya listo algunas cosas esenciales en todo viaje. Le informaron lo ocurrido y ella los abrazó, deseándoles un viaje fructífero y sin complicaciones. A los quince minutos ya estaban acercándose al centro pokemon.

― _Nee-san_ ―la llamó de pronto, notando a la mayor algo cabizbaja.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Ángel solo sonrió ―a que no me ganas ―y sin más echó a correr hacia donde ya se veía el gran edificio de techo rojo y paredes blancas.

―Que te lo crees tú ―respondió la mayor con una sonrisa.

Si bien aún estaba un poco preocupada por el viaje que le aguardaba, por primera vez ella decidió que no le tomaría importancia a nada más que divertirse, disfrutar el viaje y en especial…

 _"Hallar mi lugar, junto a mis pokemon... en la nueva aventura que nos aguarda"_ pensó con una sonrisa.

 **Fin.**

 ***Nee-san: hermana mayor.  
**Descripciones de la pokedex de pokemon sol.  
*okâ-sama: madre  
*Matteru: espera  
*Osokute: más lento.  
*Damare: cállate.  
*Doumo Arigatou: muchas gracias.  
*Ototo: hermano menor.**

 **¡Otanjoubi omedeto, Silu! ¡Para que no digas que no te regalo nada! xD Sabes desde cuando llevo escribiendo esto, lo he terminado a 8 días (sorry si no subo también el de Gravity falls, será porque no pude con el... No jodas tanto y confórmate con esto :P!**

 **También va para ti Ángel, espero que les haya gustado ambos, lo escribí con todo mi cariño ^^**

 **Pd: no sean flojos y googleen los pokemon para que sepan como se ven... sobre todo al Tangela xD.**


End file.
